A Super Life
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: Peter Parker is not your average teenager. He's a superhero with a billionaire mentor with a messy father/son complex. Life isn't so easy for him and he'll have to figure his way through it. Sorry for a bad summary, but this story will eventually expand from just IronDad. All other heroes will be implemented eventually but main focus is fluff of Tony and Peter!
1. Starting A Tradition

So, for this story May knows nothing but the events of Homecoming still happened, just not the ending. Also, Tony hasn't proposed yet. This is set a month after Homecoming so around October 1st (lets just go with that). Infinity War will not be happening in this story so there will be multiple different storylines. I hope you guys enjoy!

(Peter)

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a Spider-Man does." Peter sang as he swung across downtown Manhattan. He was on his daily patrol on an uneventful Thursday. Honestly, he had been hoping for a little more excitement but had yet to receive anything big. Besides helping an old lady cross the street he hadn't done anything important.

"You should really trademark that song." Karen noted in her usual casual tone, but it still held a warm and kind tone. It could've been sarcastic, but she hardly ever was.

"I'll consider it," Peter paused as he considered the idea before quietly asking, "how do you trademark something?"

"Would you like me to trademark it for you?" She asked but Peter just chuckled as a blip showed up on his HUD. "Incoming call from Tony Stark."

"Answer." Peter ordered continuing to swing across the city not finding anything. Mr. Stark didn't call that often, so when he did was always random and for an odd reason. Usually he was just catching up with the superhero business or letting him know about his suit or just to ask him about his day. It still wasn't that often however.

"Hey Parker." Mr. Stark began in a very different setting than usual. It wasn't the office nor was it a lab. It looked like…like Peter's apartment. "Where're you at?"

Peter frowned confused, why was Mr. Stark at his place? "On patrol," Peter turned and began swinging towards his apartment complex, "the usual. Are you at my place?"

"Possibly," Mr. Stark replied with a shrug, "but May's getting a little concerned about you being late."

"Late for what?" Peter asked. There was nothing planned for the day, at least that he was aware of. May hadn't told him anything at the very least.

"Dinner. May said she told you about it this morning." Mr. Stark explained. That made a lot more sense. Peter had rushed out of the apartment in the morning and had blanked out what May had told him. He needed to work on his listening skills.

"Oh…I'll be right there Mr. Stark," Peter said a little worried about getting yelled at, "I promise." May wouldn't yell at him in front of Mr. Stark so that was good, she would probably wait until he left and then yell at him for his ignorance. Maybe she wouldn't even wait. Oh god how embarrassing would that be?

He got to his apartment in record time swinging with the speed and fury of Vin Diesel in a movie. He climbed through his window and his door was closed, probably due to the billionaire that helped cover for him.

He changed into jeans and a sweater before climbing back out his window and climbing to the bottom of the building from the fire escape. Just in case anyone saw him. He went through the front doors and used the elevator to get to his apartment. If he kept showing up from his window, then eventually May would catch on.

He walked inside spotting Mr. Stark and May talking at the table, both grinning and seeming to have an enjoyable time. Hopefully Mr. Stark wasn't flirting, just the thought of it made Peter gag. The man was in a relationship, flirting was a very dangerous and inappropriate game. Especially with his aunt!

"Hey Pete!" Mr. Stark exclaimed as May turned to look at the boy with only a slight scowl. That was better than expected. "Just in time, the shawarma's almost done." What was shawarma? It didn't really matter, Peter would like it. He knew it.

"You're so lucky you were helping someone study," May said scolding him with a softer tone than expected, "otherwise you would be in so much trouble mister."

"Sorry May," Peter apologized with a light blush, "JJ needed help for tomorrow." JJ was just some jock in his math class. He had never actually spoken to the dude, but it was a good excuse.

"Don't worry about it kid." Mr. Stark told him with a little wave as Peter joined them at the table. Stark gave him a knowing look essentially saying, "I made an excuse for you." Peter returned with a grateful look bringing a smile to the billionaire's face.

"Ok," Peter said looking at May, "I don't mean to sound offensive, but why exactly are we having a dinner?" Mr. Stark wouldn't just come over to have dinner for no reason, Peter knew that much, so May was obviously to blame.

"I thought since you were out interning for the man so much," May explained with a little attitude towards the grown man, "losing all that sleep and stressing out. I thought he could come over and I would get to know him since he's spending all that time with you."

Peter hesitantly looked over at Mr. Stark worried that he would be angry at him after that spiel. The billionaire simply grinned and nodded but quickly gave the kid a reassuring look. At least he wasn't mad at him.

"And I was very happy to comply," Mr. Stark said pulling out a chair next to him and Peter sat down, "besides its relaxing to come and sit down with my favorite employee." Peter blushed at the thought. He knew Stark was only saying it as a joke but the thought of it kind of excited him.

"I'm not technically an employee." Peter pointed out and Mr. Stark gave him a light pat on the back. They both knew the real relationship.

"We'll see about that." Stark joked as the oven went off so May quickly got up and fixed it.

"As long as your grades aren't affected then I don't care what the status of the job is." May noted as she set the Shawarma out. "Just as long as you start helping pay for this place soon." She pointed at Peter with a smile and they all laughed. This night might be better than Peter expected.

"So why shawarma?" Peter asked as May set a plate down for he and Tony. He looked at his aunt, but she just shrugged and nodded at Tony. Peter looked over at his mentor.

"Well." he began as he took a bite of his food. He paused and waited before swallowing it and continuing, "waaay back in 2012." Peter had an idea of where this could be going. "After we apprehended Loki," Mr. Stark paused once more, "and during the cleanup. There was a shawarma restaurant that we all went and "celebrated" at."

"Was Thor there?" Peter asked like a little fanboy and Mr. Stark chuckled with a nod.

"He was." Mr. Stark answered, and Peter grinned wide. He still wanted to meet the God of Thunder, but Thor hadn't been on Earth for some years. Hopefully one day he could meet him.

"Wow." Peter muttered making Mr. Stark raise an eyebrow. Did he have a different hero than him? That wasn't acceptable.

"You know, Thor doesn't have as many stories as I do." Mr. Stark told him with a hint of jealousy in his voice. May looked at him with an unfazed stare knowing that he was making it up. Peter looked over surprised but with a hint of doubt. Thor was god, but Mr. Stark was…well he was Iron Man.

"Highly doubt that." Peter heard May mutter under her breath, but she just continued to eat as if she hadn't said anything. Maybe she was scared of Mr. Stark hearing it. Peter was.

"Then get to telling them." Peter ordered looking at Stark who simply smirked. He didn't show a hint of doubt, and he quickly began telling his favorite stories as Iron Man.

All the way from a race gone wrong, to fighting fire throwing humans. Even his favorite stories of small missions the Avengers went on or some of their nights in. Dinner was filled with laughs as Mr. Stark told them his favorite stories of Steve adjusting to normal life. When Steve found out about Skype was easily Stark's favorite story.

To Peter, dinner went by in just a flash of the eye. It was eight o'clock before any of them even noticed the sun setting. Eventually Mr. Stark had to excuse himself.

"Thank you for inviting me over Ms. Parker." he said with a large grin. The lady had really grown on him. "Let me know if you decide to make this a tradition of sorts, I'll put it in the calendar."

"I will call you." May told him with a slightly stern look as Peter looked at Stark. He knew exactly what it meant.

Mr. Stark looked down at Peter saying, "alright kid get your homework done and all that." He gave his protégé a pat on the shoulder before heading out with a. "Good night guys!"

Once the door was shut behind the billionaire Peter looked over at May curiously. Did his aunt even like Mr. Stark, because it would suck if she didn't. "What'd you think?" He asked, and May lightly smiled.

"I think," she began standing up and taking his plate, "that you need to go do your homework." Well that wasn't the answer Peter had hoped for. It probably meant she thought he was a bad influence. Would she stop them from working together? Would that make Mr. Stark take away the suit?

He was silent for a second before standing up with a quiet, "goodnight May." He went into his room and quickly did his homework. Hopefully Thursday nights would become a tradition.

* * *

I hope you guys all enjoyed the story, let me know what you think and all that fun jazz! I'm curious as to if I should upload as soon as I finish a chapter or if I should write a couple chapters and then upload one like a week or every couple days. Guess we'll see!


	2. To Finish Off The Night

I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it kind of differs from the plot of IronDad but I think that all the relationships in this story should be given time and a storyline. Happy is an underrated character to me and I think Tony should have good friends. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

(Tony)

Man. May really didn't like Tony. Sure, he wasn't the best influence or role model, but he was trying. He made sure the kid stayed on top of his schoolwork, he bought him stuff and fixed his things. He even agreed to having dinner on Thursday nights. What else did May want from him?

She didn't know about Peter being Spider-Man, but if she did she might kill Tony for it. No matter how safe he was with her nephew, she would never forgive it. He couldn't exactly blame her for it, but it was still frustrating.

Tony left the apartment building and got into the back of Happy's car instantly greeting the forehead of security, "hey Hap."

"Hey boss," Happy replied as he began to drive away, "how was it?" Admittedly he didn't care all too much, but he still cared some. The kid had grown on him. Maybe more than he preferred but somehow the boy had creeped into his heart.

"Not too bad," Tony slipped on some glasses watching out the window for any photographers that might've been lurking around, "kid's the same old kid. His aunt however; not a fan."

"Wonder why." Happy muttered barely loud enough for Tony to hear. The billionaire chuckled as they drove but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. They both knew each other so well.

Tony let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his seat thinking to himself about his favorite spider. The kid had really grown on him since Germany those three months ago. Tony frowned…was Germany only 3 months ago? It felt like it was so long ago, every day seemed like a week to him.

Tony was a busy man, he would admit with the Accords and trying to protect Peter. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the Ferry incident. Seeing Peter's face when he took away the suit admittedly hurt Tony to do, but he couldn't let the kid die. He couldn't be the cause of another innocent death.

Then Peter went off and saved all of Tony's important projects on that stupid plane. Well more of stopped it from getting into the wrong hands, most of the stuff blew up or melted from the fire. He stopped it nonetheless.

THEN the kid turned down a spot on the Avengers. Which was like all he wanted in life. The kid was certainly something else, Tony had to give him that.

"Hey Hap," Tony said grabbing his notebook from a seat, "blast some AC/DC." Happy complied as he turned on the radio already set to Tony's playlist. "Shoot To Thrill" began to play throughout the car as Tony wrote down notes.

Ideas for upgrades for his suit and Peter's. It was kind of mediating as he jotted down every little idea he could think of. Even if it was crazy he wrote it down, might as well try. It couldn't hurt.

"Friday?" Tony asked before his glasses lit up. "What're are Pete's grades?"

"Currently a B average, his lowest grade is a C+." The AI answered calmly, and Tony let out a small sigh. That was a relief. May would kill him next Thursday if they were anything worse. Peter would still have to work on that C however.

"Alright good, also," Tony paused thinking, "find us an ice cream place."

"Why're we going to an ice cream place?" Happy asked grumpily like he usually did. But he couldn't lie, ice cream did sound kind of good. Especially with the boss.

"Because tonight's been a good night," Tony explained with a grin, "we should celebrate Hap." Happy simply shrugged, he wasn't against the idea. Tony was his best friend. "I'll call Rhodey. See if he wants to join us."

"Sounds good." Happy replied following Friday's directions.

Tony pulled out his phone quickly calling his best friend. It rang two times before Rhodey picked up with a quick, "hey Tones. Are you still at the kid's place?"

"Not at the moment. Happy and I are going to stop by some ice cream parlor, you in?" Tony asked but he could hear voices in the background.

"I can't tonight, maybe next time." James answered slightly disappointed. Work always came first however. "You guys have fun."

"Next Thursday sound good?" Tony asked figuring why not? Might as well get ice cream after dinner every Thursday.

"I hope so man. I'll let you know." Rhodey replied ignoring the looks he was receiving. "I'll talk to later."

"Bye." Tony said hanging up the phone with a smile. His life was looking pretty good at the moment. Ignoring all the Accords issues and Iron Man issues. He had the kid in his life, he had Happy, Pepper, and Rhodes with him. Even Vision was there for him. Even if Tony did avoid him occasionally.

The guy just reminded him of Jarvis too much. It hurt to hear his voice. Knowing that he killed the greatest friend in his life to make Vision made Tony feel too guilty sometimes.

"Is he joining us?" Happy asked turning into the parking lot of the small ice cream parlor.

"Sadly not." Tony answered putting his journal away as he examined the small building. It seemed to be old. It was white and an olive green, with windows on the sides of the building. It was kind of dirty and breaking down.

It would work just fine. No paparazzi around and no one would suspect The Tony Stark to go to this rundown place.

Happy got out of the car and opened the door for his friend/boss. Tony stepped out with a grin noticing some a look he received from a patron in the restaurant through a window. The duo walked inside with Happy already clocking every exit and window. There were seven people inside the building. Two employees and five customers.

One of the employees began to greet them, "hi welcome to…" She stopped noticing who the customers were. It was Tony Stark! Iron Man himself was in her family ice cream parlor!

Tony put a finger over his mouth and she nodded excitedly. She had to control herself. Even if it was maybe the most famous person like ever.

Happy examined the board spotting what he wanted immediately. The chocolate malt. A classic. All the while Tony examined indecisively. Good thing he was a billionaire. "Alright Hap," he said with a smirk as the girl attempted to calm herself at the register, "go and order."

Happy chuckled stepping forward and he told the college age girl, "yeah…can I get a…uh large chocolate malt please?"

"Would you like whip topping on that?" The girl asked noticing some customers looking at the billionaire.

"Yeah sure." Happy answered as Tony stepped forward. His smirk was still on his face.

"And for you sir?" The girl asked the superhero.

"Yeah hmm get me that triple brownie sundae. Sounds good," Tony paused deciding that more ice cream sounded good, "and a half gallon of vanilla please."

The girl paused looking at the two. Would they even be able to eat that much? It didn't matter, he was paying. "Ok then." She told them ringing it up bring their total to $15.24. "That'll be $15.24."

"Go find us a spot." Tony told Happy who nodded and turned away. He left to take a booth that would be most secure for Tony. He handed the girl reading her name tag "Jenna" and she quickly swiped his card.

She handed it back with his receipt and told him, "those will be right out for you guys."

"Thank you." Tony told her taking his leave hearing a "you're welcome" come from her as he sat across from his driver.

It took three minutes before their ice cream was in front of them. "Thanks for coming guys. Enjoy." Jenna had told them before allowing them to eat.

The desert was mostly eaten in silence as Happy and Tony tried each-others treats. "Malts aren't really my thing." Tony had said after taking a sip. The powder was what he didn't like. He was more of a shake man.

"Should've gotten the funnel cake." Happy replied eating a part of Tony's brownie.

"Maybe."

It was peaceful, just a simple tradition. The other customers filed out slowly before it was just the duo and the two employees.

"Just to let you guys know," Jenna began as she locked the door, "we are closed but you guys are welcome to stay and order anything else."

"Thank you." The two told her as Tony watched the man behind the counter clean. He was much older than her, whilst she looked like she could be in high school or college, the man looked roughly 50 or so.

Probably a father/daughter duo running the place. While she didn't have classes, she would work or something like that. Who helped him during the day? It didn't really matter.

The two stayed and finished the half gallon of ice cream and ended up regretting it. With pained stomachs the duo made their out of the parlor and eventually got back to the Avengers Headquarters. The night had been pretty good.

* * *

I know that it might not be what you guys were hoping for but like I said, I wanted to focus on all the relationships in a way. Plus, I wanted to start a few storylines that will continue later. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	3. New Friends and New Threats

(Peter)

"So, you're telling me: Tony Stark came and ate dinner with you guys?" Ned Leeds asked his best friend as they stood at his locker. "And you didn't invite me?!" He didn't really expect to be invited to anything, but he still had to express his thoughts with his friend. Even if they were jokingly.

"I'll make sure to invite you to the next one man." Peter told him with a smile closing his locker behind him. He ignored the weird looks he was getting from the cheerleaders next to them. "I'm sure Mr. Stark will be ok with it."

Ned smiled as they slowly began to walk towards their first hours, "don't worry about it." Ned said shaking his head. "I think I'd freak out or something if I met him." Peter just shrugged with a smile.

"If I didn't pass out then I'm sure you won't." Peter reassured him making Ned chuckle. "Do you think MJ would want to meet him?" Ned shook his head. Knowing MJ, she wanted to meet the man's fiancée.

"Probably not. Not with his past of womanizing and war mongering." The teen answered, and Peter frowned. He felt a little defensive. Mr. Stark didn't know what his weapons were doing. He would never profit off innocent deaths…right?

"I guess." He managed to reply trying to think of any stories that Mr. Stark had told him. That was the reason he became Iron Man, right? To end all that.

Ned changed the topic towards a new Lego set he had his eyes on. Eventually they had to split up to go to their respective classes. The day passed by slowly but eventually lunch came along. Ned and Peter sat at their usual spots with MJ sitting a little closer than she used to. Maybe she was becoming fond of the duo.

They did their homework together and finished in less than 10 minutes. After that some girl came by and talked to MJ and the two left. Leaving just Peter and Ned at the table. Ned seeing his opportunity finally mentioned Peter's side business.

"Have you heard about the new villain on the block?"

"What villain?" Peter asked confused. He hadn't heard any rumors of a new villain. He hadn't encountered anyone dangerous.

"I don't know much man." Ned said quietly with a shrug. He had just been reading through the news when he saw something about it. "Just some dude calling himself Scorpion. What's up with your animal villains?"

Peter lightly grinned at the joke. It had a basis to it for sure. "Not sure," he paused thinking about any Scorpion he's heard of, "I'll look into it."

"He's dangerous." Ned told him pulling up the article showing the two dead victims. Great, he was a serial killer. Something Mr. Stark would tell Peter to stay away from.

"They all are." Peter replied annoyed as he pulled out his phone looking up Scorpion. He'd have to look into it. "Anything else you got for me?"

"Eh not much." Ned answered. "Besides some activity in Harlem and Hell's Kitchen nothing much."

"Anything I should look into?" Peter asked scrolling through a news article. There wasn't anything on the man. They all just gave the same report of the two dead with two sharp knives engraved with Scorpions on them.

"No, I think they're covered." Ned answered once more noticing Flash staring at the duo. That was never a good thing. "Change the topic." Flash started walking towards them and Peter lightly sighed. He was not the guy he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Yeah so Mr. Stark is going to let me start building my own ideas pretty soon." Peter said aloud leaning back as Flash neared the friends. "Pretty cool right?"

Ned grinned nodding not knowing if that was even true or not. But he still agreed, "yeah dude."

"What're you idiots talking about?" Flash asked sitting down next to Ned. A weird smile on his face. Why was he even bothering to sit with them?

"Nothing much," Peter answered remembering the fear on Flash's face on Homecoming night, "just the Stark Internship." Flash's expression grew and Peter nearly frowned but forced himself to remain calm.

"You know," Flash began a little too calmly, "I applied to the Stark Internship. Or at least tried," Flash paused looking at Ned before staring dead into Peter's eyes, "they don't take anyone younger than 19."

Peter froze along with Ned. They had no arguments for that. Peter was busted. He didn't have Mr. Stark to make a lie for him.

"Special case." Ned managed to say, and Flash simply let out a laugh. He gave Ned a pat on the shoulder like he was an old pal that had told a good inside joke. Flash really had prepared for this.

"Funnily enough, Peter's GPA disagrees with you." Flash paused studying his rival's facial expression. "So, Mr. Parker. Do you want to come clean now? I'll even let you do it over the announcements. So, the whole school can you know you're a liar."

Peter didn't know how to reply. He was truly busted, and Flash would let everyone know. Mr. Stark couldn't come save him this time.

"Actually Flash," a female voice came from behind Peter, "I was there when Tony Stark offered it to him." Peter frowned turning around seeing MJ and the girl that took her away standing there. Did she just lie for him?

"I'm sure you were." Flash replied a little taken aback by the girl. She had turned him down not too long before Homecoming.

"Yeah I was," she replied sitting next to Peter like they were besties, "we were studying, and Tony Stark just came in his room and began talking about an internship for him."

Peter looked over with his mouth slightly gaping open, but he didn't say anything. It was kind of true, in a way.

"Bullshit. Stark would never choose this loser." Flash replied flustered as he stood up angrily.

"Well apparently he did." MJ said interjecting herself. "So, get lost." Flash glared at Peter for a minute before he turned around and left the table. Peter allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. That was too close.

"God, I hate him." The girl muttered taking her hand off Peter's arm. "Such an arrogant douche."

"Th—thank you. For that." Peter told her, and the dirty blonde girl looked over giving him a grin.

"You're welcome Pete." She stole a carrot from his tray giving the boy a wink before she turned to MJ. While the two discussed their project Peter and Ned turned to each other.

"That was…" Peter began but Ned cut him off.

"Awesome."

Peter shrugged, "yeah that's a word you could use." Did she really just wink at him? He owed her one, that was for sure.

"It's definitely the word I would use. She totally just saved your butt dude." Ned replied excitedly. His usual optimism never went away.

Peter looked over at the two girls that had moved away slightly. He raised an eyebrow while examining the new girl. Was she going to join the squad?

"Hey." Peter started to the new girl. She and MJ both looked over, "why'd you help me?"

"Well," she said with a slight smirk, "I just hate Flash a lot."

Peter was silent for a second looking at Ned then MJ. He shrugged before smiling, "welcome to the group."

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to write the next one as quick as possible. Anyone reading my other big story Camp WWE I promise it will be continued soon. As always I hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think!


	4. Parlor Times

Alright guys we're gonna take this slowly so I'll try to do a chapter every other day or so. I know that some chapters might seem boring, but I promise that it'll get important soon. If you want me to hurry up with some of the chapters or ideas just let me know and I'll try. Please enjoy guys!

Obviously I don't own Snapchat or anything at all.

(Peter)

"So new girl," Ned began, "what's your name?"

"Jenna." The dirty blonde girl to Peter's left answered.

"Cool. You want in the group chat?"

"GroupMe or Snapchat?" Jenna asked setting her phone on the table as the others did the same.

Peter and Ned were silent for a second as they looked at one another. They didn't use either of those apps.

"They don't use Snapchat, but they'll happily make accounts." MJ cut in for them and Ned just nodded happily. Peter grimaced. He didn't really like the idea of Snapchat, but if need be he could use it. It was selfies he had a problem with. They didn't work with him.

"Yeah." Peter cleared his throat as he got onto the app store and quickly began installing the app. Would anyone even want to add him? It wasn't like he was popular or anything. "Give it a second."

"It might take a while. Especially with this wifi," Jenna told the duo gesturing around them. Implying the school in general. "But it's no worries. MJ can send the usernames to me later."

MJ nodded and pointed at Jenna in agreement but remained silent.

"While we wait for that." Peter said looking around the group. "Do you guys want to hang out tonight or something? Since we're all besties at this point?" Ned chuckled and nodded while MJ just shrugged.

"I might be able to get my shift covered at work." Jenna offered with a glint of hope in her voice.

"Wow you have a job?" Ned asked amazed. They were freshman and only 15. Most places wouldn't hire that young. "Where do you work?"

"Down at McCarthy's." Jenna answered with a small smile.

"Any relation?" MJ asked making the guys look over at her with frowns. What did that mean?

Jenna chuckled at the boys' cluelessness before answering, "yeah. Its family owned. We actually live there."

"Isn't that against like…a health code violation?" Ned asked making Jenna quietly giggle. She had heard that question many times in her life.

"No. They're separate. Like we have the restaurant but in the back splits into our bedrooms."

Peter slowly nodded checking on his phone. Snapchat was almost done downloading. "Sounds kind of cool."

"No privacy." MJ interjected, and Jenna nodded like she was agreeing with a pastor at church. "Doesn't sound too fun."

"Honestly." Jenna agreed. "Bathrooms are the worst part." Jenna paused shaking her head. "It's not that bad. We have busy moments but generally there isn't that many people there. I get to do homework while working and getting payed. Plus, I get ice cream all the time."

"Jealous." Ned said dramatically making the group laugh.

"To be fair, the more ice cream she eats," Peter paused as he spoke, "the more money they're losing. So, she can't eat too much."

Jenna nodded shaking her head lightly, "damn shame." She grinned as Peter and Ned began to make their accounts as the apps had finished installing. "Also, if we can't hang out at any of your places then we can hang out at mine. Give you guys a discount."

Peter chuckled as he shrugged. He didn't have a lot of money, but he could afford a shake or two. "Sounds good to me." The secret superhero replied.

"I'm in." Ned agreed. He was always down for ice cream and hanging out with the others.

"I've got nothing better to do." MJ agreed with a shrug. But she was definitely happy about the whole ordeal.

"So just meet at McCarthy's then?" Jenna asked, and everyone nodded in agreement as Peter finished up his Snapchat account.

"Sounds good." Peter said as he finished. "How do I add you guys?"

"Aim at my phone and press on your screen." Jenna answered so Peter followed her orders before quickly adding everyone else. Jenna quickly created the group chat and sent the first message simply saying "first".

"Right after school or what?" MJ asked putting on her bag as the bell was about to ring.

"Sure." The others agreed, and the bell rang. They all split up going to their respective classes. Eventually seventh hour was over, and school was out. Peter quickly began to make his way out the front doors before hearing the familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Penis!" Of course, Flash would come and ruin his day. After Jenna told him off earlier during lunch, Peter's day had become great. He had a new friend and the entire group was hanging out and eating ice cream. "No girlfriend to save you this time."

Peter slowly turned around ignoring the crowd of students behind him. Flash was flanked by two of his friends who were both much bigger than he or Flash. "She's not my girlfriend." Peter admitted with a frown.

Flash chuckled putting his hands out happily like he was going to embrace a long-time friend. "Makes my job easier then." Flash quickly got very close to Peter. "Now let's keep this quick. I got a date."

"Ok." Peter managed to mutter unsure of what exactly Flash was going for. He wouldn't do anything physical in front of the school and the large crowd.

"Good." Flash gave Peter a small pat on his arms happily. He was acting like he was a mobster of sorts. "Now you're gonna give me Jenna's number. Real simple and easy."

Peter was silent for a second as he considered it but he finally muttered, "I don't have it."

Flash chuckled giving Peter a pat on the shoulder, "course you don't." Flash looked back at his goons before looking at Peter with his wide grin. "No loser like Penis Parker could ever manage to land a girl that out of his league."

The teenage hero stayed silent as Flash and his buddies laughed and walked away. Peter grimaced watching them leave. Why couldn't he defend himself? He was Spider-Man for Pete's sake. He was pathetic. Flash was right, he would never be able to land a girl like her. It wasn't even his first thought when meeting her, but it was true.

He turned around and sighed before continuing his journey. He knew where McCarthy's was, but he had never personally gone there.

As he walked he thought about what had just happened. He was such a coward. No wonder Mr. Stark didn't want to be near him or trust him at all. He never would if Peter couldn't even handle some stupid bully. Spider-Man got bullied, how was that supposed to sound threatening to villains?

As he walked a new familiar voice cut off his darker thoughts, "hey Petey." Peter looked behind him seeing Jenna walking up to him. She noticed the saddened look on his face and asked concerned, "you ok?"

He was silent for a moment before faking a smile. Poorly. "Never better Jenny." She was silent for a second. Clearly not believing it but she just grinned at the joke.

"Good." They were silent for a second as they walked. "You need to talk about anything?"

Where to start? Peter looked over at the girl with shrug. There was too much, and none she could know about. The bullying, Spider-Man, Vulture, Homecoming. There was too much.

He let out a small sigh, "thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good right now. Life's pretty good."

Jenna chuckled and nodded before they continued to walk in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. They met less than four hours prior and it was still kind of awkward between them. Flash's words went through his mind and Peter frowned annoyed with himself. This girl was friendly, why couldn't he find his voice.

"So…" Peter paused as he spoke. "Who all works with your family?" It was a simple question, but it was a start.

"Mostly my dad and me. My uncle, godfather, and grandfather work too but not as often. Sometimes family friends can work with us." She answered, and Peter slowly nodded. That was kind of cool.

"Did you get your shift covered?" He asked looking over and she nodded.

"Yeah, I told them we were going to hang out there tonight." She answered.

As they walked the conversation continued on like that. Peter would ask a question and she could answer, occasionally going the other way. Eventually they arrived at McCarthy's walking inside.

"Hey dad." Jenna called out noticing the place was empty which wasn't a surprise. It was usually when parents got off from work when they got busy. Her father called out from one of the backrooms and Jenna hopped behind the counter with a grin. "Welcome to McCarthy's. What can I get for ya?"

Peter chuckled putting a finger on his chin tapping it. He studied the board before looking down at Jenna. "Uhhh…. how about a hamburger?" Jenna rolled her eyes before they laughed together.

"Alright you're going to have to leave. We have the right to refuse service here." Jenna told the teen and he chuckled.

"No, but seriously, I'll get your…hmm. Triple Brownie Sundae." He paused as she rang that in. "Is that any good?"

"I've heard so."

"Cool." He handed her a $5 bill and she quickly opened the drawer and gave him his change.

"Be right back." She told him, and he grinned turning around and finding a booth next to one of the windows. He pulled out his bag and pulled out his notebook and textbook. He quickly began taking notes before Jenna sat across from him.

"Taking notes huh?" She asked sliding his brownie over to him. Steam rolled off the brownie as the ice cream melted around it. It smelled like pure bliss.

Peter lightly blushed answering, "uh…yeah. Wanted to get ahead for history. Since I hardly have time."

Jenna nodded taking a bite of her ice cream eyeing his brownie. "Smart." She was kind of jealous of his tenacity.

Peter took a bite of the brownie closing his eyes as he did. It tasted so good. It wasn't brittle or hard, just pure rich chocolate.

"Good huh?" Jenna asked making Peter open his eyes with a light blush. He grinned at the joke as Jenna used her spoon to steal a scoop of whip cream.

"It's amazing." Peter replied taking another bite quickly. It was the best brownie he had ever eaten in his life. "Where do you guys buy these?" Jenna lightly giggled.

"It's a secret." She answered, and Peter shook his head giving a pout. He did his best to give her the puppy dog eyes, which always worked on May. There was no way it wouldn't work with her.

Jenna stared at him as he gave her the softest look ever and he whined, "please." The boy was too cute to torment. Even if he was just acting.

"Fine." She threw her hands up exasperated. It wasn't much of a secret anyways. "We make them ourselves." Peter's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her dumbfounded. He found that hard to believe.

"There's no way." He said not failing to notice how Jenna continued to steal his whip cream. He didn't say anything though. It was kind of nice in a way. A sign. "Did you make them?"

Jenna nodded with a grin of pride. Something about the surprised yet amazed look on Peter's face made pride swell up in her chest. He actually gave her recognition of her work. "Possibly."

Peter was silent for a second as he stared at her before looking down at the brownie. Then back up at her. He grinned and laughed as he accused her, "liar!" Jenna was silent for a second sending a panic in Peter. Hoping that he hadn't ruined the fun mood by upsetting her somehow.

In a second, she started to laugh as she argued with him. "No, I definitely made them." She paused taking a bite of her ice cream. "I'm pretty sure I remember being the one to spend two hours on making the batches. And then having to properly set them up for the next week."

"Oh, really then." Peter said with a smirk that gave a vibe from his mentor. "What were your ingredients?" The question was a simple one full of hope.

Jenna just simply shrugged deciding not to give that answer away. She knew what the boy was going for. "Classified I guess."

Peter sighed in defeat. It was a long shot to hope she would answer? But thought faster than he expected. Shame. "Next time McCarthy. Next time." He rubbed his hands together like he was some sort of cheesy villain from a 60's movie.

Jenna laughed hearing the bell ring for the main door. "Probably not but keep wishing Parker." The two looked at the door seeing Ned walking inside spotting them instantly.

"Wow you guys got here quick." He observed with a smile looking around. The place was completely empty besides the two. Peter had a notebook on the table next to his ice cream while Jenna had her backpack sitting on the table leaning against the wall.

"Hey it's Ned. What're you doing here man?" Peter asked like he was amazed, drawing out every word of the sentence by just a little.

Ned shrugged looking around laughing a little. "No clue. I smelled ice cream and," he gestured around him, "here I am."

Jenna laughed as she stood up from the booth and made her way around the counter. "What exactly does ice cream smell like?" She asked as Ned examined the board.

"Happiness."

Peter and Jenna looked at one another before shrugging in sync. It seemed like a fair answer. But there was one problem.

"Wait." Peter called out with a slight frown holding back his smile. "Then why do girls eat it after breakups?" He paused not failing to notice the weird look he was receiving from Jenna. "Wouldn't that make it smell like sadness?"

"No man," Ned argued shaking his head profusely, "of course not. They eat it so it makes them happy."

"Come on Petey. Got to think it through." Jenna snapped jokingly, and Peter put his hands up in surrender. Ned had a point that he couldn't argue.

As Ned began to order Peter went back to his notes trying to do them as fast as possible. He wanted to be able to spend time with his friends, but he also needed time to be Spider-Man later in the weekend. So, he would just have to do his notes as quick as possible to optimize his time.

The others would probably end up doing the same as him, making their hangout more of a study hall than a hangout. But at least they were together.

As he took notes he took bites of his brownie finishing it off before the ice cream could fully melt. Ned joined his side and Jenna sat across from them as she had before.

"So, Ned," Jenna looked at Peter noticing how quickly he was writing, "Peter," the boy kind of looked up at the mention of his name, "time to play the game."

Ned frowned looking at Peter who didn't reply. "What game?" He asked looking back at Jenna who stared at him with a large smile. Like a Cheshire Cat smile but wasn't as scary.

"Every New Yorker has to play it sometime." Jenna answered like it was obvious, but Ned just stared confused. He had a suspicion but wasn't really sure what she meant. "Favorite superhero?"

Ned laughed at himself knowing that was the obvious choice as he replied, "oh yeah. Obvious."

Jenna stared at Peter who had filled his first page and was on the second not even noticing them. "Petey." She sang lightly but to no avail. She looked at Ned who shrugged before she reached forward and tapped the top of his head with a little "boop".

Peter paused and looked up with a smile. "Did you just boop me?"

Jenna just laughed for his answer.

He was silent for a second before Ned began to speak, "ok anyways. Peter, we were going to talk about our favorite superheroes."

Peter struggled to hide the grin that wanted to show on his face. He was so about to stroke his own ego like he was Tony Stark himself. "Oh really?" He looked at Jenna who shrugged innocently. "Alright Jenny you're first." He was starting to like that nickname for her.

"Well…" She started but was cut off by the ring of the door and MJ walked inside looking immediately at them.

"Party started without me huh?" She asked crossing her arms and glaring directly at Peter. Yet it didn't feel hostile.

"Uh…" Ned attempted to speak but failed.

MJ grinned at the others as Jenna stood up getting behind the counter once more. "Nah it's ok. I'm late anyways."

The two guys shared a laugh as MJ and Jenna started talking at the counter. Ned quickly turned to Peter saying, "you know you can't say yourself, right?"

Peter frowned confused looking at the girls to make sure they weren't listening. He replied in a quiet voice, "what do you mean? Of course, I can."

"No dude," Ned did his best not to look back at the girls, "MJ's already suspicious of you. You don't want to confirm anything for her; besides Jenna's here and everything. You have to at least not sound suspicious af."

"Did you just say "af" outloud?" Peter asked diverting the conversation.

"Yes, you say it too. Don't act like you don't." Ned replied with a small grin.

"I slip it into conversations," Peter argued, "Mr. Stark caught it once. Kind of awkward."

"Grown ups don't understand man." Ned sighed before realizing what Peter had done. "Hey." Peter shrugged with a "can you blame me face". "Just remember that they're onto you."

Peter sighed and nodded listening to his friend. Maybe not stroking his own ego was for the best. For now…or maybe forever. He wasn't sure yet. "Ok."

He quickly took some more notes before the girls joined them on the other side of the booth. Jenna resumed the conversation from before.

"So, guys. Favorite heroes? I'll go first." She paused for dramatic tension. "Captain America."

MJ grinned and nodded in agreement while Ned and Peter lightly sighed like they were disappointed. "Man, I thought she could be the one." Ned replied looking at Peter sadly.

"I know man. I know." Peter gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder like he was consoling a loss.

"Idiots." MJ pretended to cough making the group laugh before Jenna decided to ask.

"What's wrong with the Captain?"

"Oh nothing," Peter explained waving it off, "just the fact that Iron Man is so much cooler than him."

"Puh-lease." MJ said as the conversation started to get intense. "You only say that because he's your boss and you know him."

Jenna frowned looking around the table and Ned just nodded confirming it for her. She had no clue about the Internship.

"He's your boss?" She asked, and Peter lightly shrugged. To them, it was more of a yes, but to him it was a no.

"I'm just an intern. Kind of like his personal assistant." He explained casually stealing a sip of MJ's butterscotch shake to which she smacked his hand. She didn't stop him though.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Jenna thought back to the night before when the billionaire had come in. That was easily the greatest moment of her life. Yet Peter got to work with him? That was crazy.

"Anyways," Ned said continuing the argument, "Iron Man would kick Cap's but easily."

"False." The girls called out at the same time.

"In a hand to hand fight," MJ explained, "Iron Man would go down in one punch. Without the suit, Cap has him beat a hundred times over."

"Plus," Jenna added, "even with the suit he would lose. Cap's shield is stronger than the suit."

"The thing that doesn't follow the law of physics at all." Peter muttered to himself thinking back to their fight. Though flying suits of armor or thunder gods also didn't follow those rules either. Neither did gamma monsters.

"But if Iron Man had his suit he could just get the shield away from the Captain and win as easy as making toast." Ned pointed out and the girls shook their heads.

"And if Cap ends up breaking his power supply?" Jenna asked, and Peter frowned at the idea. Could the arc reactor be broken?

"Then Iron Man would find a way to outsmart him." Ned answered.

"Because Iron Man doesn't need the suit to win," Peter continued thinking about to what Mr. Stark had told him, "he's more than a suit. He has his brains and his wit."

The others were silent noticing how passionate Peter spoke about the man. It seemed more personal than just him being a boss. No one said anything though.

"Why are we skipping over Thor anyways?" Peter asked breaking the silence as some customers came into the parlor.

"Because he's not the best." Ned answered simply, and Peter shrugged. It was a hard choice for him.

"Yeah but Thor's got the muscles." Jenna replied making the group laugh.

"Don't forget about Mjolnir," Peter added somehow nailing the pronunciation, "that's like the coolest weapon in history."

"And the lightning." Ned offered but he was still set on Iron Man.

"Eh, Asgard has a history with slavery." MJ replied in distain. "Thor might've helped with that."

"You don't know that." Peter accused trying to sound sensible yet kind at the same time. He knew how passionate she was about the issue.

"You're right," she replied, "but there's a history there. Just like all empires. Whether Thor had a hand in that, I don't know."

"He did help the Avengers when Loki attacked Earth remember? He could've helped him but didn't." Ned replied, and MJ just nodded with a shrug. It was a fair point. Thor saved the Earth instead of enslaving it.

"Alright what about Spider-Man." Jenna offered making Peter and Ned look at each other once more.

"Is he an Avenger though?" MJ asked studying Peter's reaction, but Peter played it cool. He just shrugged.

"Technically…right?" Ned asked but Peter just shrugged. He had turned down the spot to be an Avenger, but that was a test. So maybe he still had the opportunity. Or he was an honorary member.

"If we're counting Avengers as heroes that have signed the Sokovia Accords, then Captain America and Thor don't count." Peter informed them with a small shrug.

"So, we can count the other guys in New York, right?" MJ asked so Peter nodded. It was fair enough to include other heroes. No one was going to choose them though.

"Ok so Spider-Man. He's cool, but he hasn't really done many big things." Ned said praying Peter wouldn't be mad at him, but Jenna spoke up instead.

"He took down the Vulture. That was big." She replied with a smile.

"What else has he done though?" MJ asked, and Peter tried his hardest to stay quiet, but he had to say something.

"Sure, he doesn't help the Avengers fight gods or robots," he said as the other three looked at him, "but he still helps and saves lives in this very city."

The others considered the answer before MJ finally added another contestant, "how about Black Widow?"

"Oh, she's scary." Ned answered making the others laugh. Peter was inclined to agree however. They hadn't talked at all, but they fought on the same side against Team Cap.

"That's the goal." Jenna replied so MJ nodded in agreement.

"Final answers then." Peter announced as more customers filed in the parlor.

"Iron Man." Ned said.

"Black Widow." MJ said.

"Captain America." Jenna answered.

"And I choose…Thor." Sorry Mr. Stark. Peter prayed he would never hear this conversation. Ever.

"Betraying your boss. Cold." MJ joked getting a laugh from the others.

Peter just chuckled with a shrug. The old man could take it.

The night chugged on as the group all ended doing their notes together and they discussed the superhero business before moving onto school and other small topics. It was a relaxing night that Peter wished would never end. Sadly, all good things ended eventually.

Once the sun started to go down a creeping feeling started to edge up the teen's neck. It was an eerie feeling. Like when you hear fingernails on a chalkboard, but it wouldn't go away.

It didn't feel like his usual guttural reaction when there was danger. This was different, this was like there were eyes piercing into him. Waiting, watching him. Wanting him to do something.

It put the hairs on the back of his neck up, and they refused to go back down.

"Pete, you good?" MJ asked noticing how off he was as he looked out the window. He snapped back to the others realizing they were still there with him.

"Uh…yeah. May just wants me home before sun gets down." He lied, he couldn't let them know. He shared a knowing look with Ned who just nodded in agreement to go with it.

"Yeah my dad said the same."

MJ shrugged knowing her dad said the same, "same here."

"Alright well I'll see you guys Monday." Jenna told them before they all split up going home. The itching feeling didn't go away for Peter as he entered his apartment greeting May. Instead it only got worse when he talked to her.

He departed to his room collapsing on his bed. Hopefully sleep would help with it. But as he drifted away into the darkness, the feeling remained.

Hey so are StarkPhones like a canon thing cause I've seen them in some fics but I can't remember anything specific in the movies. Also, what was up with that ending right? Weird. As always if you guys have any suggestions or anything just let me know and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Day at the Mall

I'm so sorry for not having updated in so long! I haven't really wrote much in the past year but now I'm getting back into it and there's a lot I want to continue with this story! I promise I'm going to do my best to keep up with this one. It will be a couple days until I upload another chapter cause I'm going out of town but hopefully I write a lot this week. Hope you guys enjoy!

(Peter)

Peter stood alone in a dark void, like he was in deep space but with no light. He stood firm but felt nothing under his feet, like he was levitating on the darkness. He had no clue where he was. Then it struck.

"But then again," he heard Adrian Toomes A.K.A the Vulture say, "I wasn't really trying." Peter saw the man form in the darkness as he walked away, and Peter knew exactly what this was. Oh no!

He looked up to see the roof collapse down on him, pinning him to the ground like it was a mission. All Peter could see was Toomes walking away into the darkness, vanishing like a ghost.

Peter attempted to push up from the ground, but his hands found nothing. Yet the concrete continued to weigh down on him, his breathing got heavier and heavier. Every attempt to save himself failed. He wasn't strong enough.

"Come on Spider-Man." He whispered to himself trying harder to push wish his back, but the concrete wouldn't budge. It was becoming more impossible to breath by the second, this time he wouldn't succeed. He was truly trapped.

Despite everything being black, he could feel his vision fading, his breaths became small as his chest was crushed and his eyes closed hard. He had lost.

Peter sat up in his bed breathing hard opening his eyes. It was a nightmare, nothing more than a dream. Sweat glistened his forehead as he shook. It felt so real. It had happened, but…his dreams just felt so real. The building collapsing on top of him, it was a memory that Peter wanted to forget. How hard it was to breath, the confidence in Toomes' strut as he left knowing he could have killed a kid, how scared he had felt in the moment.

The tension in his lungs as every breath got harder to take. Slowly getting more and more crushed like it was counting down his remaining breaths. A countdown to his death. Until he suffocated and withered away with no one to come save him. An afterthought in the world as it continued to spin.

While Vulture escaped with his hundreds of millions of dollars worth of stolen gear, Peter would be lying dead under a collapsed building. A fallen hero, that failed to live up to being a hero. A nothing vigilante more of.

Peter groaned as he lied back down in his bed. The sun shone through his window illuminating the room like it was telling him to get ready for the new day. Yet he couldn't find the energy in himself to feel as happy as the sun might've been. While the sun shone brightly and proudly in the sky, Peter was a mess lying down in his bed. Having nightmares over a stupid fight with a villain.

'Why am I so pathetic?' Peter thought to himself. If he couldn't get past Vulture dropping a building on him then how could Mr. Stark expect him to be an Avenger. They dealt with things like Ultron dropping cities in Sokovia or alien invasions. He couldn't handle that if he couldn't handle a small-time villain like Vulture.

But he did get back up. He lifted the roof and got himself out before defeating Vulture. Sure, he took a beating, a very bad one but he still one. Mostly due to technical difficulties and crashing a plane but he still did it. Yet, he had nightmares. Why did he have nightmares? It wasn't fair. He won yet he was still terrified.

He closed his eyes thinking about whether he should go back to sleep but decided against it. The weekend was too short to go back to sleep. Especially to just have another nightmare. He didn't want that.

He slowly sat up setting his feet on the cold floor. He withdrew slightly considering getting back under the blankets but just put his feet back down. He would have to survive with the cold floor.

The apartment was silent which was odd. May was usually cooking breakfast by the time he woke up on Saturday's. It felt eerie, to wake in an empty apartment. The pat from footsteps came from above and below him with people talking in low voices but otherwise things were quiet.

Outside he could hear the normal traffic and people yelling. That was comforting in a way, to know that something was always consistent. The city having a loud public would never change.

Peter reached over grabbing his phone and unplugged it from his charger.

He had a couple messages from his new group chat on Snapchat, but he also had a text from a random number. It simply read, "Be there at noon. Be ready to go -TS."

Why was Mr. Stark coming to his apartment? Was May making him do it again? He was too busy to just do it on his own. He looked at the time, 11:50. Oh god! Peter was so screwed! Mr. Stark was going to be there in 10 minutes, and Peter looked like a hobo that snuck into the apartment in search of Poptarts.

He ran around the apartment getting ready as fast as spider-humanly possible and when he finished it was exactly noon. A knock on the door followed as the clock changed. Peter didn't hesitate to open the door seeing the billionaire himself. Tony Stark never failed to impress.

Mr. Stark wore a black suit with a red shirt that probably costed millions of dollars. 'Weird flex.' Peter thought in his head but remained silent seeing Mr. Stark's eyes land on him. Why did Mr. Stark look so professional? Was this Avengers business? He had to ask, but Mr. Stark spoke first.

"Alright, kid, let's roll." The billionaire said with a warm smile and he turned gesturing for Peter to follow. So, the boy followed, this would be an interesting journey.

"Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked getting in the elevator.

"Day care, obviously." Mr. Stark said not even looking over. It had to be that Stark wit, but a part of Peter actually believed it.

He struggled to find words and managed to get out a, "which one?" His face turned into a tomato that had been put in the microwave. He couldn't believe he asked that.

Mr. Stark paused and looked over with an eyebrow raised. Did this kid actually just ask that? "The pet store, people love spiders. You'll sell in no time." Mr. Stark looked back at the elevator door smirking.

Peter was absolutely flabbergasted, how in the world was he supposed to respond? He had to attempt; he couldn't be shown up like that. "They don't accept venomous spiders." That was his best reply? Really? He internally shook his head at himself.

Mr. Stark looked over, a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Wait…you're not actually venomous, are you?" He paused as the doors opened and the duo walked out of the elevator and out into the city.

"No," Peter shook his head before Mr. Stark could continue, "not venomous."

"Damn," Mr. Stark opened the car door for Peter, so the boy got in, "would've been so much cooler than before." He got into the car himself and Happy Hogan began driving. "Can't win them all."

"I guess not." Peter quietly replied still not knowing what in the world they were doing. "So where are we going? Like for real?"

Mr. Stark chuckled looking over at the boy, "the mall. We're fixing this," he gestured at Peter's outfit, "mess."

"What're you talking about mess?" Peter asked with a blush. He looked at his clothes, and they weren't bad. It was all May could afford. He had jeans and a nerdy t-shirt on.

"Kid," Mr. Stark paused pointing at the shirt, "that shirt looks like it's from Hot Topic."

"Well it is."

The car was silent as Mr. Stark considered how to reply, his joke backfired, and Peter had an awkward look on his face. So, the billionaire let out a laugh, "alright. We can get you all the Hot Topic shirts you want." He paused looking up at Happy. "We're getting you some fancier clothes; my intern can't be walking into a gala looking unprofessional."

Peter frowned at the word "gala". What galas was he going to? "Why would I be going to a gala?"

"I'm throwing one for Midtown High." Mr. Stark answered not even looking over. "Decided to give the school some more funding, for the fun things in life." A gala, in basic, a dance, for Midtown High? The school hadn't been able to afford a Winter Formal, so apparently Mr. Stark was stepping in.

"Oh," Peter paused, "yay." The lack of enthusiasm brought out a small laugh from Mr. Stark.

"Don't worry, kid, it'll be fun. I'll even be there."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Ned would freak out, MJ would probably share some words with him, Jenna would probably freak out, Flash would have a heart attack, which would be nice, but it would be more of a Tony Stark meet than a dance.

"Don't worry Pete," Mr. Stark paused looking over at the teen, "I won't outshine you." He smiled. "Promise."

Peter just lightly nodded watching out the window as Mr. Stark and Happy began discussing plans or Stark Industries business. Peter chimed in occasionally but was mostly in his thoughts. His phone kept going off so he gave it a look seeing his new group chat exploding.

He opened it spotting a couple texts between the other three. Mostly stuff like.

 _Ned: Heard there's a new Lego Hogwarts_

 _Jenna: You play with Legos?_

 _Ned: I craft and forge Legos. I DO NOT PLAY!_

 _MJ: He plays with them._

 _Ned: Peter back me up here!_

 _MJ: He's a loser too._

Peter couldn't help but laugh before he sent a quick text about the skills that building Legos provides noticing the curious look Mr. Stark was giving him. The teen looked over hesitantly seeing the giant grin on the billionaire's face.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Mr. Stark asked not failing to notice the light blush on Peter's face.

"Well," Peter paused unsure of what to say, "which one do you want to know about?" In his head, Peter imagined himself as the coolest guy on the planet, but Mr. Stark burst out laughing. He couldn't tell if he found it funny or if he was mocking him.

"Hmm, how about the one that just sent you a video?" Mr. Stark asked looking at the phone so Peter looked down at it. Jenna's name had a big purple notification next to it. He looked back at Mr. Stark who just watched with an entertained look.

He clicked the video and Jenna popped up on the screen saying, "hey we're starting a streak and if you lose it then we're not friends." The video closed and Peter just turned off the phone. This was about to be embarrassing. He already knew.

"I've met her." Mr. Stark said so Peter frowned confused.

"What?"

"Yeah she works at a little ice cream place." Mr. Stark paused as they parked at the mall. "So, when's the first date?"

"We're not like that. Just friends." Peter replied awkwardly so Mr. Stark shook his head grinning as they got out of the car.

"Want me to give you some pointers," Mr. Stark paused with a light laugh, "I've been pretty successful."

"No, no, no. Absolutely not." Peter replied as they walked inside. He felt like cringing on the inside knowing Mr. Stark was having the time of his life. "Let's just drop the topic. What're we here for?"

Mr. Stark let out a light laugh giving him a pat on the back. "Let's go get some suits for those coming up dates."

"They're not happening!" Peter exclaimed following the genius into a store he never would've even considered going in. It probably costs to breathe air inside it. Yet, Peter followed Mr. Stark inside knowing he was about to be wearing something that probably put him up a class just by association.

They were instantly greeted by a short bald man who's grin took up most of his face. Seeing Tony Stark walk into his store must've been an exciting time. "Oh hello, hello, hello. How can I help you gentlemen today?" His pitch was high, and he spoke fast.

"We're here to get the little runt some suits." Mr. Stark answered looking at a tux that sat on a mannequin.

"Well you've come to the right place," the man gestured for the two to follow so they did, "has he ever had a fitting before?" Peter internally groaned. This was going to take forever!

Luckily for Peter, it only took an hour to finally get him five different suits and a tux. Mr. Stark was much more excited for the adventure than Peter. Once it was over, Peter dragged Mr. Stark all around the mall.

Some people asked for autographs but Happy had caught up and was used to separating people from the billionaire. "Just ignore them kid." Mr. Stark told Peter as they walked into a GameStop. "Do you even own a console?"

"No." Peter answered looking around, he just liked to go in. "Just looking." He didn't notice the look on Mr. Stark's face.

"Alright, Pete." Mr. Stark said pulling him out of the store. "Let's get some lunch before we head out."

The duo headed down the food court, where Peter got Chinese and Mr. Stark got his favorite, Burger King.

"So why does a billionaire get Burger King so much?" Peter asked looking at the older man.

"Well," Mr. Stark took a deep breath looking at the kid, "how much do you know about my becoming of Iron Man?" Peter lightly shrugged, he had looked into it, knew that Stark had been kidnapped. Otherwise, not much. "When I got home, I needed some food so Burger King it was. I've stuck with it since." He paused. "I should just buy Burger King."

"Oh, oh oh can I be CEO?" Peter asked jokingly as Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You got it." He said.

"Awesome, my first command is to sell to McDonalds."

"I don't think the government would allow that."

"Not if Iron Man is supporting me."

The two shared a laugh as they continued to eat. They were silent for a couple of minutes before Mr. Stark's phone rang. "Be right back." The billionaire walked away leaving the teen alone.

It only took a minute for that creeping feeling from the night before to return. All of his hairs shot up, but he couldn't tell what it meant. He looked around for a source, but nothing came. No one was watching him, so why did it feel like it?

He was with Iron Man, he had to be safe. But it didn't feel like it. He looked over at Mr. Stark seeing him staring intensely as he listened to whoever he was on the phone with. Peter sat still for a second before standing up and looking around. He was going to find the source.

He quickly made his way into the bathroom and got into a stall. He climbed up into the ceiling, moving the tile out of the way and stuck to the wall. He put the tile back but left a crack allowing him to watch the room. Not in a creepy way, obviously.

It only took a couple minutes for a man to walk in. He was short and dark with tattoos all over. A giant scorpion tattoo sat on his neck, almost like it was his trademark. Peter had no room to judge, he made his suit with a giant spider on it.

The man walked around, checking each stall carefully. He was looking for someone, or specifically looking for Peter. The teen held his breath as the man stood almost underneath him, this guy smelled of danger. Or BO, they smelled similar enough.

Peter watched as he angrily left the bathroom. Only giving it a minute before he dropped down and slowly began to creep out of the bathroom. He got to the doorway before it shot open and the man stormed in staring the teen in the eyes.

"Found you!" He called out advancing as Peter stepped back unsure of what to do. He didn't even know who this man was.

"Why…why were you looking for me?" Peter sputtered out as he stepped back being chased down.

"Because you ruined my life!" The man yelled. "You turned me into this." He pointed towards the scars on his face, then his tattoo. Peter thought back to the news article Ned was looking at, the serial killer, The Scorpion. He must've known he was Spider-Man.

"Hey man," Peter said hitting the wall as Scorpion pulled out a knife, "I don't know why you think it was me. But I don't even know who you are." Scorpion just grinned, Peter tended to be a poor liar and it was not helping him right now.

"Really now," he paused putting a hand on Peter's throat, "Spider-Man." Peter looked around, no one else was in the bathroom, he had to fight back. He kicked Scorpion in the gut making him step back doubling over. "There we go."

Scorpion charged brandishing another knife and he slashed at the teen. Peter jumped over him and made a run for the door. A knife flew past his shoulder, just barely missing him. It embedded itself in the wall. Before Peter got to the door it shot open and Tony Stark stood in the doorway.

Peter shot down the ground as Mr. Stark brandished a glove and he heard the repulsor go off and a thunk. "Peter, are you ok?" Mr. Stark asked helping him stand up.

"Yeah," he looked back at Scorpion who was on the ground unconscious, "just surprised. Thanks for helping."

"Always." He grabbed Peter and began dragging him out, wanting as much distance between the two as possible. "Happy is going to take you home. I'll take care of him." Mr. Stark grabbed the boy and turned him so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked not breaking eye contact and Peter slowly nodded.

"Yeah," he paused as Mr. Stark let go of him, "I'll shake it off."

"Ok, don't want to have to replace my intern." Peter lightly smiled at the joke as Mr. Stark looked up at Happy Hogan who was stopping people from rushing into the hall to see what was happening, "take him home."


	6. Reactionary

I decided to go ahead and release this since I don't know when my next chance will be and plus Spider-Man is coming out! But all of my American friends enjoy the 4th! Hope you guys enjoy!

(Peter)

It had been a long ride home, with Happy continuously asking him if he was okay. He was Spider-Man, of course he was okay. He was just attacked but not hurt. Plus, his secret identity was safe, no one would expect Spider-Man to run away from a villain.

Happy dropped him off at the apartment and once he got inside Peter made his way to his room. He immediately put his suit on and snuck out the window, he needed to catch some air. There was no place better than swinging through the air.

"Hello, Peter." His friendly AI Karen greeted him.

"Hey, Karen." He said looking around as he swung across the buildings.

"How're you feeling today?" She asked so Peter just let out a slight sigh.

"Been better, kinda got attacked at the mall. No biggie." He replied hoping that Karen wouldn't turn into an over concerned mom. She did that on occasion. He appreciated it, but he didn't really need it, especially when he had May around.

"Was the attacker apprehended? Shall I call Mr. Stark?" Karen asked with a concerned tone that Peter knew she would have. Mr. Stark really loved programming personalities into his AI's.

"Mr. Stark was the one to apprehend him, can you do me a favor and call Ned?"

"Of course."

Peter continued swinging around seeing Ned's face pop up in his HUD, the other teen looking confused.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" The teen asked curious about the nature of the call.

"Ned!" Peter exclaimed loudly. "I was attacked!"

"I mean," Ned kind of shrugged, "you're Spider-Man. Isn't that like your thing?"

"No, no, no, no!" Peter yelled seeing a man dragging someone in an alleyway. "At the mall," Ned's expression turned horrified as Peter continued, "I was with Mr. Stark and I went into the bathroom and that Scorpion guy attacked me."

"You were with Iron Man?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Not the main point, Ned!"

Peter landed seeing a man holding a knife at another, so he quickly grabbed the knife with a web and pulled it away. The mugger jumped as Ned replied, "you're right. Did you guys beat him?"

"Umm." Peter mumbled as the mugger charged at him and Peter grabbed him with a web and stuck him to the wall. "Karen, call the police," he turned towards the victim, "tell the police what happened. He can't get out of that."

"Who're you talking to?" Ned asked confused as Peter shot the mugger with another web just to be safe.

"Just a person," Peter replied swinging away from the scene as the man yelled "thank you". "But yeah, Mr. Stark came in with a glove and shot him and it was awesome! Highkey scary cause like I almost died, but we're all good. Yeah, we're good."

"When do I get to meet him?" Ned asked with a large grin covering his face.

"I don't know. Apparently, he comes over for dinner on Thursday's. You can meet him then?" Peter wasn't sure about the plan. He'd have to ask May and Mr. Stark but why wouldn't they be okay with Ned being there?

"That'd be so awesome. Do you think you could get him to bring an Iron Man suit?" Peter frowned at the question, he wanted to say something, but he understood where Ned was coming from. If Peter hadn't seen Iron Man in person so many times, he would probably say the same thing.

"I don't think I could manage that, but Tony Stark is what makes Iron Man so that makes up for it." Peter replied so Ned just nodded calmly as Peter landed on a rooftop. He immediately spotted man trying to break into a car.

"Yeah, you're right." Ned paused as Peter jumped down and stuck the man's hands to the car. He webbed the man's head and hit it against the car.

"Why're you breaking into cars man?" Peter asked ignoring the look on Ned's face. "It's not very nice."

"Screw you!" The man yelled gaining the attention of multiple people walking by.

"Hey guys!" Peter shouted for everyone to hear. "Make sure he doesn't escape! Police will be here soon!"

"You're welcome." Karen said sarcastically as Peter launched himself away.

"Thank you, Karen." The AI hummed in agreement. "I'll let you know Ned. Keep an eye on news for this Scorpion guy?" Ned nodded making Peter smile. "Alright man, see you Monday."

"See ya." The two hung up and immediately a notification popped up.

"Call from Tony Stark." Karen told the hero.

"Accept it." Peter ordered and Tony Stark's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey kid," Mr. Stark greeted looking concerned, "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Peter said landing on a roof, "I'm actually on patrol right now."

"That's good, can't get shaken yet." Mr. Stark joked. "Did that guy want something specific from you? Social security, an Armani suit, maybe some churros?"

Peter let out a little laugh causing Mr. Stark to smile, "nothing like that. Mr. Stark, I don't even know my social security."

Mr. Stark frowned, "that's odd, cause I do."

"Don't steal my identity!" Peter called observing Queens, it was a silent day apparently.

"Who?" Mr. Stark gestured at himself. "I would never hurt a fly."

"Lying is setting a bad example for the youth!"

"Yeah, well." Mr. Stark just shrugged and looked around. "No one ever said I was a good example."

"Who's to say?" Peter asked making Tony chuckle. "Sorry it ruined our day off."

"Not your fault, Pete. I'd join you on your little parole if I weren't overseeing his transportation to the local jail." Mr. Stark said as Peter jumped off the building. "Have fun on your night off, I'll let you know if he says anything specific."

With that the billionaire hung up, leaving Peter alone. It would be a fun night if this continued. He continued to swing around, stopping petty crime along the way, nothing too exciting came around.

He landed on a roof of a donut shop considering going inside and grabbing a bite, but his thoughts were interrupted. He heard a man yelling. "Who are you?" Then a gun shot.

"Karen what was that?" Peter asked running towards the source. He heard a car engine start and begin to drive off.

"It sounded like a gun shot." The AI answered plainly; this was no time for games!

He jumped down into the alleyway seeing a cop on the ground. Blood coming from a wound, he wasn't breathing. "Oh no." Peter whispered seeing a car driving out of the alleyway. They must've done this.

He shot a web at the back of the truck and attempted to pull back, but it had gained too much momentum. It just pulled Peter with it, so he jumped up in the air and pulled himself towards the truck.

He swung on the buildings chasing down the car and pulled himself far enough to get in front of it. He landed on the hood of the truck and shot the ground with webs and pulled as hard as he could. The car slowed down as Peter had to reshoot webs and continue pulling.

Smoke emerged from the wheels as the truck attempted to push but couldn't move. Eventually the driver let go of the gas and pulled out a gun. The hairs on Peter's neck shot up so he jumped off to the side.

He shot the door with a web and ripped it off before grabbing the driver. "Karen call the police!" He ordered as the man attempted to shoot him, but Peter jumped to the side before ripping the gun out of his hand.

He shot the man with a web to the face before he threw him against the truck. He webbed him against it so he would remain stuck. Peter let out a sigh as he looked at the man. He shot a cop, for what? For nothing?

He looked at the gun seeing HK engraved in the side. It was fancy, it must've been his initials. It didn't take long for the police to come and take over. Peter decided to just wrap it up and go home, he had seen enough for the day.


	7. Interrogation

I'm gonna post this one even though it's shorter but I like what I did with it. But I saw Far From Home and oh my god that was so good! I won't spoil anything and I will probably end up doing Mysterio sooner than I thought cause I loved it! But I want to do more with him and differently so I can't wait until I get to do that. But for now enjoy guys!

(Tony)

Tony Stark stood in front of the one-way mirror in the interrogation room. The detective was having little luck getting the man to speak. "His name is Mac Gargen," an officer told him walking into the room, "he's got a lot on the record. Likes to call himself, The Scorpion."

"All about the gimmicks." Tony muttered looking around, he clicked the speaker button announcing. "Take a break, Detective, I got this."

"We don't allow civilians…" The officer began to tell the billionaire, but Tony walked past her.

"I'm not a civilian," he said opening the door, "I'm Iron Man." With that he closed the door and let the detective out. "Are the handcuffs secure, like not restricting blood flow but enough for him to chafe?"

"Yes sir." The detective answered making Tony smirk. He waltzed in the interrogation room staring at the attacker.

"So, Mr. Gargen," Tony began sitting down at the table crossing his arms, "tell me about yourself." The man remained silent and just stared at the superhero. "Hot girlfriend? Favorite food is Spaghetti? Anything?" Still, just silence. "You're no fun. Let's get serious, why were you trying to kill a 15-year-old?"

The two were silent for a moment before Mac leaned in, "we both know why." Tony fell silent for a second, he figured it out. He knew Peter was Spider-Man. He had to cover this, send him to the Raft where he'd never see sunlight again. No one would touch Peter. Ever.

"You're jealous that I bought him a tux?" Tony joked staring Scorpion in the eyes. "Or were you jealous I didn't buy you an Orange Julius?"

"He's Spider-Man. Don't play dumb with me!" Scorpion yelled angrily trying to get up but was shot back down by the handcuffs attached to the table. "I know the truth!"

"Oh, so you think a little 15-year-old that can't even play football…is Spider-Man." Tony allowed himself to laugh. "You really think my intern that can barely lift 50 pounds is Spider-Man."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Gargen yelled some spit flying out his mouth. This was real.

"I'm a genius," Tony said leaning back in the uncomfortable hollow metal chair, "I don't play dumb."

"I'll kill the kid! I swear it!"

Tony glared at the man not wavering, he would convince him it wasn't Peter. "Ok so what happens if you kill Peter and Spider-Man continues to swing around?"

"Then I take someone close to you! I win either way, Stark!" Scorpion leaned forward in his chair getting quiet. "I know the truth; you can't convince me of shit. I will kill that kid no matter what."

"Ok, if you're so positive about this, who's your source?" Tony asked waiting carefully. He would hunt down whoever knew the kid's secret.

"Just a friend." Scorpion answered not breaking the eye contact. The tension began to skyrocket in the room as Tony leaned forward.

"Who's the friend?" He asked knowing Friday was already looking for known associates.

"Someone wronged by the boy." He answered, someone Peter fought. It had to be Vulture. He was the only real option. "We will kill him." Scorpion's voice dripped in venom. "We will kill him!"

Tony got up and walked to the door, "have fun doing it from the middle of the ocean." He would have to look into Adrian Toomes' imprisonment. He would also have him moved to the Raft. Supervillains should be able to be in the same prison.

"I have friends too! I have friends too! We will find him!"


	8. A Dramatic Lunch

(Peter)

The weekend had passed by quickly after the Scorpion incident, but Peter wasn't too upset. He got to see his friends after the weekend. The news finally leaked that an attack had been made, but Mr. Stark made sure not too many details were given out. All people would know is that Peter had gotten attacked and Iron Man saved him.

As he entered the school, he could hear the whispers began, the eyes following him as if he were wearing a neon suit, everyone was giving him the attention he didn't want. He made his way to his locker, needing to grab a textbook.

When he got to his locker, he found Jenna waiting for him, typing furiously at her phone like her life depended on her. "Hey, Jenna." Peter said making her look up.

"Are you okay?" She asked moving so he could access his locker. He looked over seeing she was nervous. People were still looking at Peter, whispering, wondering about what happened.

"Yeah," he slowly nodded grabbing a textbook, "of course. Just shaken up some." He began walking away so Jenna walked along side him.

"Who was it?" She asked quietly figuring he didn't want the world knowing everything. She also wanted to know why, why Peter Parker of all people? Maybe because he was Tony Stark's intern. That didn't completely explain it.

"I'll tell all of you during lunch." Peter said walking into his first hour confused as to why she followed him inside. "See you later?" He thoroughly didn't understand. Why was she in there?

"Peter," she said trying not to smile, "we have the same math class." Peter's cheeks turned redder than his super suit. He never noticed she was in there, but he never paid attention to other people in the class. Usually people didn't pay attention to him either, so it was a fair trade off.

"Oh…" Peter paused looking around for something to save him as Jenna began laughing. "I knew that," He crossed his arms, "I was just testing you."

"Uh huh. We'll pretend like that's true if it makes you feel better."

"Sounds good to me."

Peter took his usual seat and Jenna walked to the back of the class to her seat. The teen took out his phone checking it seeing a missed call from Ned. He'd see Ned soon enough; he wasn't too concerned about calling him back. Especially with first hour about to start.

The bell rang and the hour began, and it slowly passed by. Peter watched the clock tick down as they learned about a new formula. The class did some worksheets and before he knew it, the bell was ringing.

As he went through his day Peter knew everyone kept talking about him, but he had to ignore it. They could speculate all they wanted, but he would just have to ignore them. Eventually lunch rolled around and the lunch group convened.

"You feeling okay?" Ned asked sitting next to Peter. He was the only one who actually knew what happened.

"I'm fine," he noticed MJ and Jenna looking at him expectantly, they wanted to know what happened, "some guy just wanted to hassle me for money. Since I work for Tony Stark and all."

"Did he hurt you?" Jenna asked but Peter just shook his head.

"No, I'm all good."

"Dang it." MJ muttered making the table laugh. "So close."

"MJ did you hire the hitman?" Ned asked putting his hands on the table learning forward as if it were intense.

"I plead the fifth." She simply responded crossing her arms. She stared down the other three who all shook their heads deciding to move on. Clearly, they wouldn't be able to get her to admit the crime.

Peter put his hands on the table clasping them together, "I am fine guys. So, don't stress. He didn't touch me." Only Ned knew the truth and it would stay that way.

MJ went to speak but was interrupted by everyone's favorite bully, "hey Penis Parker!" The group looked over at the approaching Flash Thompson. "What's the real story?" He paused as Peter looked away. "look at me dweeb."

"Who still says dweeb?" MJ asked but Flash just ignored her crossing his arms as he stared at Peter. With a roll of his eyes, Peter looked up at Flash who glared straight into his eyes.

"Some dude tried to mug me. That's it." Peter just gave Flash a shrug and looked away thinking it was over. But Flash had other ideas in mind.

"We all know Iron Man didn't save you!" Flash basically yelled sitting to Peter's right not breaking his eyes from him. What was this dude's problem?

"Except he literally did, idiot." MJ butt in not afraid of repercussions from the bully. She could outwit any day of the week.

Flash simply ignored her once again, "what actually happened?"

"Some guy came after me and Tony Stark shot him." Peter simply answered rolling his eyes not bothering to look over at Flash. He didn't want to deal with this.

"Bullshit!"

"Flash!" Coach Wilson yelled looking over at the table as he walked past. "Come with me." Flash huffed in anger before begrudgingly getting up and following the teacher.

"God, I hate him." Ned muttered shaking his head. Everyone else nodded in agreement. He wasn't that good at being a bully, he was just very obnoxious and persistent. And people still liked him for some reason.

"It's whatever, as long as Pete's okay then it doesn't matter." Jenna said so Peter gave her a quick thank you.

"Hey MJ," Ned spoke up with a large grin, "you should get into Legos."

MJ frowned at the suggestion asking, "why would I possibly do that?"

Peter pretended to glare at her crossing his arms, "because Legos are awesome." She laughed making Peter stick his tongue out at her.

"I think we'll leave the Legos to you guys." Jenna interjected with a giggle.

"One day it'll happen." Ned replied and the girls continued to shake their heads in disagreement. "You'll understand soon."

"I really," she emphasized the "really", "don't think we will." MJ said

"I really," she emphasized the "really", "don't think we will." MJ said as Ned pulled out his laptop and opened it. "They're just not our style."

"What exactly is your style?" Peter asked and MJ raised an eyebrow looking over at him acting offended.

"Not being a loser?" MJ asked causing Jenna to giggle as Peter some of his sandwich. The group fell silent as they ate, until Ned hit Peter in the arm not so subtlety.

"What?" Peter asked as Ned pointed at his laptop showing a news article. "Oh my god." The headline simply read: Scorpion escapes captivity, promises vengeance!


	9. Handicap Match

Honestly, I have so many ideas for this story, and I think you guys can see where some of them are going but I really wanted to write an action chapter so this one got pushed forward some. I also want to write a lot more than just Peter and Tony's relationship, but things come in time. So, we'll see where I take everything! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you'd like to see and what you guys think!

(Peter)

It had been a week since Scorpion had managed to escape his captivity, they hadn't found any trace of him. It was like he vanished after escaping. Mr. Stark had been nervous to allow Peter to continue patrolling but there hadn't been sight of the villain, so he gave him the all clear to continue.

He swung around the city, stopping petty crime as usual. Nothing big had happened, until he received a call from Ned. He answered promptly, "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here."

Ned didn't react to the comment as his face appeared on the HUD, "hey did you stop a criminal with a gun that HK engraved on it?"

Peter frowned at the question; he knew what he was talking about. The guy that had his initials engraved. The cop killer. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked landing on a roof to survey the city while he spoke with his friend.

"Another cop was shot with a gun just like it." Ned answered making Peter frown. "HK engraved and everything." Peter jumped off the roof as he continued swinging.

"Two cops shot with two similar guns. Are there any leads on where they could come from?" He asked before stopping a mugging in almost two seconds. "You're welcome!" He called to the victim before continuing on his way.

"Not yet, but the biggest suspect is that Kingpin guy."

"Kingpin?" Peter asked before every hair on his body shot up. He quickly turned backwards before getting hit by something hard. He sailed through the air dazed but shot a web at a building in attempt to catch himself.

He couldn't see what hit him. He heard Ned shouting for him, but Peter crashed onto the ground. People around him screamed as he coughed attempting to figure out what was happening. His head was spinning from the hit.

He looked up seeing something green flying through the air. "You think I wouldn't come back?" He recognized the voice yelling at him from the air. Adrian Toomes. He was back. How? He was locked away in a prison.

"Karen, when did Vulture escape prison?" Peter asked as Vulture began to fly at him. He shot a web up at the flying villain, but the web was cut in half. So, he shot the building next to him and began to get up into the air.

"Last week according to the Daily Bugle." Karen answered as Vulture flew towards Peter. "It is unknown how he escaped."

"Ned, I'll call you back!" Peter yelled ending the call as he focused on fighting his current nemesis. By that, he meant the only villain Peter had ever really fought. Peter swung towards him and when they got near and he let go of the web and flew underneath him avoiding the new wings Vulture had. They looked a lot more deadly than before.

"Shall I call for backup?" Karen asked as the two charged at each other once again.

"No, I can beat him!" This time Peter didn't fly past him, instead he shot himself up into the air and shot both wings with webs. "Taser webs!" Electricity shot into the suit of the Vulture, but it did nothing to him.

"New upgrades kid!" Vulture yelled clipping both webs causing Peter to fall through the air. He caught himself easily and swung at the hovering villain. "It pays to have friends."

He drove straight at the teenage hero putting both wings forward, knife sharp ends going straight aimed straight for his chest. Peter barely managed to swing out of the way. "I hadn't realized there was a villain social club!"

The two traded blows as they continued to go back and forth. Vulture would slice away with his wings while Peter slowly tried to tire him out, trying to find any weaknesses in the new tech.

"Do you guys have an app yet?" Peter asked landing on a roof as Vulture dove down at him. He shot a web grenade in his flight path and it exploded blocking the vision of the villain. He shot a web and pulled him down, fighting against the push of Vulture's wings. He had to be stronger. "Do you guys have a name yet?"

"Shut up!" Toomes yelled getting all the web out of his face. He went to cut the webs connected to him, but he received another web grenade to the face. Peter pulled him down the roof. He shot his feet with webs getting him to stick.

"All those upgrades and you still can't beat me?" Peter asked swinging up and he kicked Toomes in the torso knocking him to the ground. "Where are you friends now?" Toomes tried to hit him with a wing but Peter flipped over him dodging it and hit him with another web grenade. A police chopper was arriving on the scene.

"It's funny," Toomes said as Peter stood above him triumphantly, "I was about to ask the same thing?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked before that same feeling came back, he jumped to the side barely saving his life. A sharp blade cut his arm causing instant bleeding. He turned around spotting a new player on the field.

He wore a dark green metal suit; it had a tail with blades sticking out all over. A scorpion was painted on the front. He was back. This time ready to fight.

"Man, I thought we got rid of you!" Peter called out but Scorpion charged running straight for him. His tail shot out knives at him. Peter jumped up barely dodging them, they moved incredibly fast. Almost indescribable for knives.

"Time, we kill the Spider!" Mac Gargen yelled as the two met. Peter jumped up kicking him across the face. Mac stumbled to the side, but his tail whipped out at Peter who rolled to the side narrowly dodging it.

The tail swung again so Peter jumped to the right, but a knife shot out going straight for the teen's chest. Peter landed on the ground and shot a web at the knife but missed. He pushed himself off the ground, barely leaping up two feet but the knife sailed under him, scraping his chest. Blood dripped out.

"Put your hands up!" Came from the police chopper, but by then Vulture had already escaped.

"I'll take care of this!" Vulture called as Scorpion advanced towards Spider-Man. Peter managed to get to his feet and he side stepped the tail that swung at him. Scorpion pushed towards him causing Peter to turn to the defensive. He focused on dodging everything that came his way, unable to get a strike in.

He got near the edge of the roof before he was hit from the side. He sailed right into a wall. Collapsing onto the ground he looked up spotting Vulture and Scorpion standing side by side. He wasn't ready to handle fighting both. He was supposed to be a small-time hero.

"Call for backup." Peter ordered coughing yet he couldn't catch what Karen had said in response. He was too focused on finding an exit strategy.

He looked at the side of the building, it was a far drop but it was his only option. Who said running was a bad idea? He rolled off the side of the roof allowing himself to freefall before he shot a web in front of him. He swung away hearing Vulture right behind him.

He pulled himself through the air as hard as he could before he shot himself to the right passing between two buildings. He stretched himself as thin as possible allowing him to soar as quickly as possible. Once he was onto the main street, he shot another web swinging away.

Vulture remained on his tail; his new suit was quicker than Peter could've anticipated. "Can't run forever!" Vulture called at him. He was right, Peter would run out of webs soon, and then he would be out of his best weapon. He had to think quickly.

"Call Mr. Stark!" He ordered Karen and the billionaire himself popped up almost immediately. He looked like he was already suited up.

"Kid, where are you?" Mr. Stark asked as Peter looked at him through his HUD. Stark was looking around wildly.

"I need backup! Really badly!" Every word hurt to get out, but he needed to. He needed help to save himself.

"I'm on my way, where are you?" Mr. Stark asked as Peter looked around. He needed a good place to team up with the real-life superhero.

"Meet me at Central Park!" He yelled seeing Vulture trying to ambush him from his right side. He swung to the left avoiding the deadly wings.

"I'll be there in 20 seconds." Mr. Stark disappeared of his HUD but let the comms stay open. They needed to keep talking, he needed to know the kid was okay. It was easy for Peter to continue dodging and Central Park came into view. He saw Iron Man flying over the center.

"On your six!" Peter yelled making the man turn around and he began flying at him almost immediately.

"Toomes really stole Falcon's style, didn't he?" Mr. Stark asked intercepting the villain allowing Peter to land on the ground and catch a breath. He watched as the two traded blows in the air.

Vulture got hit by Mr. Stark's repulsor while Iron Man would take a solid punch from the wings, but they kept going back and forth. Peter changed his webs before joining the fight once again. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines. As he jumped up his hairs shot up once again and he shot himself to the side dodging an incoming knife.

He looked around spotting Scorpion charging at him once again. "We got more company!" Peter yelled charging at Scorpion. He would be on the offensive this fight, he had to.

"You get him, I got Big Bird." Mr. Stark replied as Peter shot a tree with a web and he swung at Scorpion. He spun in the air dodging the knives and he sent a kick straight to the chest of Scorpion.

Scorpion swung his tail at the teenager, but Peter shot it with a web and threw it at the ground. He shot the tail with a web grenade sticking it to the ground and Peter jumped up kicking Scorpion across the face. The villain fell to the ground, so Spider-Man stuck him to the ground even more. There was no physical say that tail could escape.

"Kid get out of here!" Mr. Stark yelled making Peter frown. Vulture was making a dive at him. He rolled the to the side but still managed to catch a wing. He soared into a tree making him fall to the ground. He watched as Vulture picked up Scorpion and flew away. Peter tried to stand but collapsed. The tree really messed up his leg.

"I can't get up." Peter replied as Mr. Stark landed next to him. "What're you doing? Go chase them?"

"We'll get them next time. Right now, I need to get you home." He replied before pausing at the sound of doors slamming behind him. "Get up in this tree and hide or something." It was too late. Peter saw what Mr. Stark was trying to hide him from. An old man stood behind the two. He had a white mustache with white hair and wore a suit. He had soldiers surrounding him.

"Stark!" The man yelled and Mr. Stark grimaced.

"Hey Ross." Mr. Stark replied standing up and turning around. "Always a pleasure."

Ope, sorry to end it right there but I decided to split the chapters. I wanted to do more with the next chapter and decided it would be better as separate chapters. Just wait a couple days and it'll be right out! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. A Talking To

(Tony)

"What in the HELL happened here?" Ross yelled as Tony crossed his arms not moving an inch. "Do you know the risks? You didn't call the council, you didn't call for backup, you let a kid fight your battle!"

Tony put a hand up cutting the older man off, he was tired of his yelling, but sadly he had to put up with it some. "Ross, it's not like I had a choice. They were going to kill him, I had to show up." He looked back at Peter seeing him attempting to get up. He was hurt bad.

"You're lucky I haven't even arrested him yet." Ross said staring at the boy. "I should take him right now." Tony looked back at the Secretary of Defense.

"If you touch him…" Tony began but Ross cut him off.

"Are you admitting to treason Mr. Stark?"

For the first time in his life Tony was caught off his game. If he threatened Ross, then he would be going against the Accords and could be arrested. He'd be a fugitive. Just like Cap. Yet, he needed to protect the kid.

"He'll sign the Accords. Just give me some time." Ross frowned but put his eyes back on the billionaire. "For now, we should focus on finding the two villains that just got away."

"I'm assigning Colonel Rhodes on the new Operation: Sinister." Ross replied so Tony slowly nodded. As long as he could get Peter out of all of this. "Go ahead and get the boy out of here. We'll take care of him later." Tony almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Give me a second." He told the Secretary and turned around seeing Peter on his feet finally. He lowered his voice as he got closer to the boy. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you later."

Peter slowly nodded looking over at Ross before looking back at Tony. "Ok." His voice was low, but the teen jumped up and swung away. Tony waited a moment before looking back at Secretary Ross.

"I assume you have other reasons to be here." Tony accused and Ross slowly nodded.

"Yes, but we need to be somewhere more secure. Avengers Facility. Be there when I arrive." Ross ordered so Tony shrugged before taking off flying. He wasn't sure why Ross wanted to wait to tell him anything, but the least amount of time speaking with Ross the better.

He began flying towards his home and decided to give Rhodey a call. He had yet to properly meet the kid, and it seemed like Tony was going to need all the support he could get.

(Ross)

"Johnson!" Ross yelled looking over at one of his men. "Operation: Spider begins today. Test that DNA and get it removed."

"Yes sir." The soldier yelled as Ross grinned. Stark really was an idiot.

(Tony)

"Hey Tones." Rhodey greeted seeming to also be in his own suit. "Kind of busy here."

"Yeah I won't be long," Tony replied as he neared his base of operations, "Ross is assigning you a task to hunt down some villains that hurt the kid. I need you to keep me in the loop."

Rhodey was silent for a second before slowly nodding, "alright yeah. I'll let you know anything I find out. Is the kid okay?"

"Just a couple scratches. Nothing he can't shake off." Tony replied and Rhodey simply nodded. He knew how much the kid meant to Tony. "But I had a question." Rhodey looked up at Tony in the camera. "You busy on Thursday?"

Rhodey was silent for a second before finally answering, "I don't think so. What's up?"

"I do dinner with Peter and his aunt. Thought you might want to join and meet the little squirt." Tony explained landing seeing Ross and his group of cars not too far out from the compound.

"Just send the address and I'll be there." Rhodey replied making Tony smile. He was grateful to have such a great best friend. "Got to figure out the dirt he has on you." Tony let out a laugh as he got out of his suit and he put his glasses on while looking around. Didn't look like many people were home.

"He doesn't have any. Don't bother digging." Tony said making Rhodey laugh. There was zero way that was true. "Anyways I have to have a meeting. See ya."

"See ya, Tones." The two ended the call leaving Tony to explore through the home part of the compound by himself. Vision didn't seem to be around. That android was peculiar, he had to admit, but sometimes seeing him made Tony miss Jarvis.

"Hey Friday," the billionaire called out and the AI greeted him happily, "start on project USA."

"Are you sure, boss?" The AI asked and Tony nodded.

"Unfortunately." With that he left and made his way to the meeting room where Ross was walking in as well staring a hole in him.

"Sit." The Secretary ordered sounding annoyed. Tony hadn't even done anything yet. Tony did as he was told and watched as picture of Steve Rogers popped up on his screen. "We think we've finally got a lead on him."

Tony leaned forward curiously. It had been months since they had heard anything from the former Captain America. "What do you have?"

"A couple of terrorist organizations have gone completely quiet," Ross paused looking at the screen of a building, "every investigation we just find an empty building. Couple of locals have been discussing a person named Nomad. I want you to look into it."

Tony looked around and slowly nodded. He would have to leave town. Great. "When do I leave?"

"Next week." Ross answered and Tony almost let out a sigh of relief. At least he would get to do dinner this week. He would have to tell them on Thursday that he was probably missing the next dinner.

"Ok, I'll find them. Anything else?" Ross shook his head, so Tony stood up with a sigh. Why did he wait to tell him this? He would never know, but at least Ross was leaving.

"I'm sure you will." He didn't notice the smirk on Ross' face as he left.

DUN DUN! What could all this mean? Who knows? Certainly not me! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Busy days

So sorry I haven't uploaded in forever but I've been trying to get back into writing more. Hope you guys enjoy!

(Peter)

"Peter!" Peter jumped up seeing the three of his friends looking at him. Jenna was yelling at him, apparently, he blanked out mid conversation. "Are you okay?"

"You've been out of it these past couple days." MJ added and Peter lightly sighed as he looked at Ned. Ned was the only one to know what had happened. "We're getting a little worried."

"I'm fine guys." Peter said abruptly doing his best to ignore the looks from his friends. "Just been distracted."

"Distracted by?" Jenna asked but Peter just shook his head. He couldn't think of a random excuse that was believable, but they couldn't know the truth. He couldn't let anyone know the truth, besides that ones that already knew.

"Just the same old same old." He replied trying to act casual but failed miserably. He was horrible at hiding this from his friends.

"It's embarrassing how bad of a liar you are." MJ said bluntly noticing the blush grow on Peter's cheeks. Something was going on with him and his friends wanted to know what it was.

"I'll tell you guys after the assembly." He replied quickly looking at Ned for backup. He needed the guy in the chair to help him out on this one.

Ned acted surprised asking, "we have an assembly today?"

"Yep." Peter answered popping the "p". In their heads they had played that off smoothly, but the looks on the girls' faces said the opposite.

"You guys are dumb." Jenna said as the bell rung meaning lunch was over.

"Find us for the assembly." MJ told them as Peter and Ned walked away as quickly as possible.

"Will do!" Ned called back before the duo looked at each other. That was a close one!

"Ned!" Peter exclaimed making his friend frown. "I need you to do something for me."

Ned quickly nodded replying, "of course man. What is it?"

"I need you to look into some military guy, his last name was Ross." Peter informed him so Ned frowned but still nodded. What an odd request.

"What happened with this Ross guy?"

"I don't know. Mr. Stark didn't seem to like him very much, but he seemed shady. I just need some basic info on the guy, so I know what I'm dealing with."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ned paused as they continued to walk, "you're not trying to blackmail him, are you?"

Peter shrugged unknowing of his own plan. There was a lot he could try to do, but blackmail may have been necessary. "I don't know yet. Just get me what you can find."

"Got it." With that the two branched off going to their classes. Eventually the day winded down and the school called for an assembly to wrap up the day. It wasn't hard for the four to find each other as they sat in their grade's section.

Jenna and Peter sat next to each other while MJ and Ned sat behind them. That way they could all still talk with less struggle.

"So, what's this even about?" Jenna asked and Peter shrugged. He had an idea, an idea he really hoped wouldn't happen.

"I've heard it's about some dance." MJ answered and Peter froze. It was about the Stark dance. "So…yay?"

"Think I can finally find a date?" Ned asked half joking but he still had a grin on his face.

"One day." MJ answered giving a supportive pat on the back. The group laughed while Peter sat there staring ahead. His last dance experience didn't end so well. A la The Vulture. "One day."

Jenna looked at Peter who was blankly staring into the gymnasium. "Pete? What's wrong?"

"Uhh…I'm pretty sure I know what's happening." He said thinking back to the experience at the mall when he bought all those suits. Would Mr. Stark be here? He was planning at being at the dance. This would be so embarrassing.

"What're you talking about?" Ned asked leaning down to hear him better. Peter didn't answer as the principal came out and began talking. He gave the usual speech, that the school was doing so well academically and how proud he was.

It didn't take long for him to get to what Peter dreaded. The Winter Formal. Now named the Stark Gala. Did that man have to show off everywhere?

"And here to present it himself, the man himself, Tony Stark!" The principal yelled and the gym exploded as the billionaire walked in. Of course, he was here. He just had to be. He never missed his chance.

Mr. Stark waltzed his way to the middle of the gym wearing one his sharp red suits. He just had to dress to impress everywhere he could.

"Holy shit!" Ned yelled hitting Peter in the back while Peter just cringed. This could only get worse. Mr. Stark would do something, just absolutely something to embarrass him.

"Wow!" Mr. Stark said holding the mic looking around. His eyes stopped on the Freshman section. Peter could feel his eyes scanning the crowd. He did his best to hide but he could feel Mr. Stark's eyes boring into him. "Look at this crowd. Thanks for coming out."

"Not like we had a choice." Peter heard MJ mutter making him laugh. They were legally required to be there, but it was highly unlikely anyone would skip the chance to meet Tony Stark. The Iron Man himself.

They watched as Mr. Stark started a whole speech about Stark Industries and how it's improved and changed in the past. He spoke about his goals to help the future of America and a whole bunch of righteous things. He sounded like Captain America at this point.

"Learning is useful, but it's no good if you're not entertained." The billionaire said. "So, I've decided to fund a new dance for you all," he paused for dramatic effect, "and every single club in this school is getting funded because Stark Industries is officially donating $500,000 to Midtown High."

Eventually the speech ended, and the billionaire left. The normal assembly routine finished up and the bell rang releasing everyone. Peter waited for the crowd to die down before he decided to leave. He had dinner tonight so he couldn't patrol, so he had no reason to rush home.

"Hey so how does hanging out tomorrow sound?" Jenna asked causing everyone to nod.

"We don't have friends so we're all in." Ned answered and everyone laughed.

"He's not wrong." MJ replied with a small smile. The group walked outside the front doors and Peter's eyes went straight to Happy Hogan who was standing in front of a car. He gestured for Peter to get into the car, so he put a finger up telling him to wait.

The others all looked over curious, but Peter continued the conversation, "meet at McCarthy's?"

"Sounds good to me." Jenna agreed. Peter looked back at Happy who was just watching him at this point. Could the man not wait?

"I'll teach you guys the beauty of Legos." Ned informed the group and MJ just shrugged and began to walk away.

"See you guys tomorrow." She called behind them. Jenna and Ned followed in suit, so Peter began to make his way to the car but was intercepted by Flash Thompson. What a surprise?

"Couldn't help but notice that Stark didn't even acknowledge your existence." Flash told him putting a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked at Happy before looking at Flash annoyed.

"I mean yeah…he was kind of busy presenting our dance and a big paycheck." Peter replied but Flash just shook his head like he was disappointed.

"One of these days you'll be proven as a fraud, and even your pathetic friends will leave you." Flash tightened his grip, but Peter was strong enough to barely notice it. "Everyone hates you Parker." It didn't feel like he was wrong.

"Good to know." Peter replied noticing Happy advancing towards the two. "Now move." Flash just laughed putting his hand down, so Peter walked towards the man.

"You okay kid?" Happy asked but Peter just walked past him. "Peter!" Peter ignored the calls after him and got into the back of the car noticing the two others already in there. Tony Stark, and his best friend James Rhodes.

"Oh, hey Pete." Mr. Stark said casually looking over. "Having fun with your friends I see."

Peter just lightly grinned doing his best to get rid of any thoughts of Flash. He didn't need him in his head right now. He had to focus on having a fun night with Mr. Stark. "Something like that." He replied as Happy got into the driver's seat. He could feel his eyes staring at him, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Rhodes said leaning forward and extending his hand as Peter looked at him, "outside of an airport this time." The three shared a small chuckle. They didn't really talk, with the whole Civil War and then Rhodes getting injured at the end. That had been bad.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Call me Rhodey."

"Trust me Rhodey," Mr. Stark paused looking over at Peter, "won't work. He sticks with the formalities." Rhodes looked at Peter with an eyebrow raised but Peter simply shrugged. He couldn't deny it. It was more of an uncomfortable thing than anything, Peter wasn't that fancy.

"Eventually." Rhodes said with a polite grin as Happy began driving away from the high school. Tony just put his hands up with a shrug. That was still the biggest mystery to him. He was determined to crack the kid's code eventually. Rhodes waited a moment before asking, "so Peter, I don't get to hear enough about you," Tony frowned at him, "so what all are you interested in? Hobbies or such?"

Peter froze looking at Mr. Stark, "well as you may know I like being a superhero," Rhodes and Mr. Stark laughed, "besides that I like Star Wars and building Legos. Basic nerdy stuff."

"So, you do like Star Wars?" Rhodes asked thinking back to the fight in Germany.

Peter nodded his head, "yes sir."

"Then why were you describing Empire Strikes Back so weirdly at the airport?"

"Uhh…cause it's a really old movie."

Rhodes and Mr. Stark shared a look as they did their best not to laugh, "if you don't mind my asking," Rhodes began, "what year were you born?"

An odd question, but an easy answer. "2001." The two adults shared a look. That explained a lot. The duo continued to ask questions as they drove and eventually, they arrived at the small apartment.

They made their way inside with no adult inside yet. "Aunt May won't be off until 5. So, we have a while." Peter informed the adults who looked at one another. They certainly had some time to kill, and so they did.

Eventually Aunt May arrived at the apartment and greeted the two. She was more than happy to meet Tony Stark's best friend; it said a lot about the billionaire himself.

"How do you guys feel about spaghetti?" She asked so both of the men politely agreed. "So, Peter," May looked at him as she began to cook, "I heard there's a dance coming up." Mr. Stark lightly laughed.

"The Stark Gala." Mr. Stark informed her not failing to notice the eye roll from everyone in the room.

"Yeah…" Peter said scratching the back of his neck. "Just another boring dance."

"Hey kid," Rhodes cut in, "dances can be fun. You just have to make them fun." Peter simply shrugged for the reply. He didn't want another disaster on his hands.

"Agreed, plus I'll be there and now Rhodey will be too." Mr. Stark said noticing the confused look on Rhodes' face.

"When did I agree to that?"

"When you said it'd be fun." Rhodes just rolled his eyes knowing he would lose the battle. Tony always had a way of getting to him like that. To the point where he couldn't refuse.

"Someone needs to be there to keep," Peter gestured at the billionaire, "him from going crazy and taking over."

Rhodes looked over at his best friend who was acting offended, "I think the kid has a point."

"Me?" Mr. Stark gestured at himself. "Take over the show? I would never!" Everyone in the room rolled their eyes doing their best to ignore the drama queen. "How could you even accuse me of such things?"

Peter simply shrugged, "a history of being dramatic maybe?" Mr. Stark just fake glared at him in response. Everyone knew it was true.

"I suppose." He sighed. Dinner was done cooking not too long after that so the four began eating and Rhodes continued to ask about their life. He knew to steer clear of any hero business but still asked questions about school and balancing the internship.

"If those grades start to suffer." May threatened looking at Mr. Stark and Peter. "This whole internship is going to suffer."

"Yes ma'am." The two said in sync causing Rhodes to stifle a laugh. They were so similar, and it wasn't hard to see at all.

"From what I've heard, if this helps." Rhodes cut in. "Peter might be the smartest kid in that school." May gave him a smile appreciating the gesture. Everyone knew Peter was a genius, it was almost impossible to hide.

"May the only thing I struggle with is homework. It's so pointless." Peter replied but all the adults gave him the same look. The look of "we know the feeling, but we need to be mature adults". "I promise they'll be fine."

"I'll be watching you." May said as they wrapped up eating. They kind of lingered around the table unsure of any plan. "Alright while I do the dishes you boys can bust out the games."

"I'll help you out." Rhodes offered standing up and May gave him a grateful smile.

"It'd be nice to have some help," May gestured at Mr. Stark and Peter, "these two are "too full to help"." Rhodes laughed as the duo started giving out excuses.

"Sounds like Tony." Rhodes replied as they began working on dishes leaving Peter and Stark alone.

"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter asked looking at his mentor. "Did you get in trouble for what happened the other day?" He looked over at May to make sure she couldn't here. "That Ross guy didn't seem very nice."

Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter's shoulder slowly nodding, "I'm fine kid. Don't stress. Promise."

"Is he going to come after me?" Peter asked looking back at May and Rhodes who were still doing dishes. Mr. Stark looked right into the teen's eyes; he would never allow that. Stark would die before Peter stepped foot in a jail cell.

"If he does then I'll be right next to you," Mr. Stark looked around, "fighting off bad guys like you're one of us." Peter grinned happily before Mr. Stark ruffled the boy's hair. "We'll be just fine." Stark paused letting out a small sigh. "Hey, I'm going out of town next week." He didn't know how to tell him about the mission. "Ross wants me to go on a search. I'll try to be back, but I don't know. We'll see."

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked so Mr. Stark nodded.

"Yeah, just a simple mission. Promise."

"Ok, I trust you." Peter paused gaining a large grin. "Now I do believe you owe me a game of Uno."

"That's a challenge." Mr. Stark agreed. "You're on."

And that it's for the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	12. Deep Parlor Talks

(Tony)

"Trust me this place is great." Tony said as he, Rhodey, and Happy walked into McCarthy's. "Plus, Peter has connections or something like that." He spotted the girl at the counter immediately. She was doing homework at the counter but looked up hearing the bell.

"Connections?" Rhodey asked so Happy gestured at the girl at the counter. "Oh." The trio laughed as they approached the counter. "What's the relationship?" He lowered his voice knowing the girl was in awe seeing the famous Tony Stark in her store.

"Not a clue." Tony answered approaching the counter and ordering a brownie. "Happy are you getting a malt again?" Happy simply nodded. "Large chocolate malt as well. Rhodey?"

The colonel approached the counter curiously, "just get me a large strawberry shake."

The girl rang in the order and Tony basically threw a $100 bill at her. "Go ahead and keep the change."

"You got it."

The trio made their way to a table and they sat down. "So, what happened with Toomes and Gargen?" Happy asked, he hadn't gotten to ask yet and now that they were alone and it was just the three, he figured he wouldn't have much of a better time. Plus, Tony was always busy.

Tony rubbed his head lightly thinking back to the fight, "they got away," Tony pointed a thumb at his best friend, "Iron Patriot here has been assigned to hunt them down." Rhodey rolled his eyes and chuckled at the old name. That had been a mistake.

"Project Sinister," Rhodey began, "was made to hunt down smaller villains that aren't international threats. Yet ones that threaten local cities, mostly New York." Happy simply nodded taking it in.

"So, War Machine is Spider-Man now." The trio laughed with one another and Rhodey simply shrugged.

"Feeling like it." Rhodey said as they received their ice cream. They thanked the girl and she took her leave as they continued speaking.

"Who's all registered in said project?" Happy asked curious.

"So far just Vulture, Shocker, and that new guy Scorpion. I'm sure more will come with time." Rhodey replied with a shrug. "Feels like bad guys are popping up constantly at this point."

"The kid can take them all." Tony paused thinking about that fight. Peter was hurt bad. "He just needs more training and time."

"Problem is," Happy noted, "no one's like him. He's too unique."

"So how do we train him?" Rhodey asked and Tony shrugged. That wasn't an easy answer.

"Unsure yet," Tony paused, "I'll figure that out."

"We need to do it before Ross goes after him." Rhodey muttered. "Has he done anything so far?

Tony simply shook his head, "no. Not yet at least. He threatened but so far no bite." He took a bite of his brownie. "Can't help but feel like something's up with him."

"Do either of you trust him?" Happy asked causing both of the heroes to shake their heads. Everyone hated Ross. They knew what his goals were and why he wanted the Raft, but they couldn't do anything against the UN.

"God no." Rhodey muttered.

"I trust Cap more than him." The three were silent at the comment but Tony continued. "Speaking of Cap," he paused thinking back to Siberia, it wasn't even that long ago, only a couple of months, "Ross is having me go search for them."

His two friends frowned looking over at him. "And if you do?" Happy asked. Tony just shrugged. He wasn't sure. It could be a dead end for all he knew.

"I don't want them on the run." Tony said. "But I don't want them living with us…not yet at least." He paused looking out the window. "I don't know."

"We know Tones." Rhodey rubbed his friend on the back. They knew what had happened, what Steve had lied about. "We'll watch the kid while you can go sip some margaritas and crack heads."

"If we hear anything, we'll call you." Happy reassured him so Tony just nodded. There wasn't much he could do about it.

"Alright, just keep me filled in."

"Always."


End file.
